Another Ending to Julius Caesar
by Skye6
Summary: Ah.... the tragedy of Julius Caesar.... here's another ending to it.... the aftermath of his death. You know, betrayal, vengence, death, all the sort, hehehe. Please R&R!!! ^_^;;;;


*THIS IS AN ENDING TO JULIUS CAESAR THAT I MADE UP. THE CHARACTERS ARE BY NO MEANS MY  
ORIGINAL WORK. THEY WERE CREATED NEARLY 200 YEARS AGO, BY ENGLISHMAN WILLIAM   
SHAKESPEARE. MY VERSION OF THE ENDING TAKES PLACE AFTER ACT 3, AFTER CAESAR HAS BEEN   
MURDERED. HAVE FUN READING!! - SKYE *  
  
  
Julius Caesar Ending  
  
sc. i  
Shortly after Cinna the poet was killed for his 'bad verses', the civil war  
to avenge Caesar began. Antony's mission for vengence began. Octavius and Antony  
discuss their plans for vengence. The plebeians mistakenly tell the two that they   
have killed the real Cinna instead of Cinna the poet.  
  
-Enter Antony and Octavius-  
  
Octavius: I must avenge my uncle! Those conspirators must pay dearly for what they did!  
Antony: Yes, he was a beloved and dear friend. We must not let his death go unpunished.  
Pretty soon, all of Italy will feel the pain and anguish of war.  
  
-Enter Plebeians-  
  
Plebeians: WE HAVE KILLED CINNA!! WOO!!  
Antony: WOW! Good work, men! Fill me in with all the gory details.  
  
-The Plebeians tell Antony and Octavius of their murder-  
  
Antony: Excellent job! Now, find the other conspirators and kill them in the name of  
Caesar, but leave Brutus and Cassius to me.  
  
-Plebeians Exit-  
  
Antony: Excellent, everything is going as planned.  
Octavius: Is the next phase of our plan going to begin?  
Antony: Yes, now I must pay Brutus a visit.  
  
-Both Exit-  
  
sc ii  
Antony visits Brutus, who has claimed to have seen the ghost of Caesar in his  
dreams. Plagued with guilt, Brutus joins Antony in his plans against the conspirators,  
betraying Cassius with the decision. Antony tricks Brutus.  
  
-Brutus in his bedroom-  
  
Caesar's Ghost: Et tu Brute? You fool! May you be plagued with misfortunes!  
Brutus: NOOO!! Oh Caesar! Why does your ghost plague my dreams!? I have done  
nothing wrong, have I? Why should your holy apparition haunt an innocent soul?  
Oh, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!  
Mystery Voice: Why such sorrow, O noble Brutus?  
Brutus: Who goes there?  
  
-Enter Antony-  
  
Brutus: Antony! Thank the heavens it is you! Do you see Caesar in your sleep?  
Antony: Why, of course not. One sees ghosts only if they live with a guilty heart...  
Do you see Caesar's ghost?  
Brutus: ... Yes...Grr... I wish I would've thought of the consequences earlier! Now,  
he hanuts my mind every night! He keeps on saying "You fool! You have been  
manipulated! You shall never receive a peaceful night's sleep as long as you   
side with Cassius!" AHH!!!  
Antony: Most honorable Brutus. There is a most simple solution to your problem. You   
made the situation more complicated than it is worthy of being.  
Brutus: Caesar blames me for all the wrong reasons. Is it possible to convice him   
otherwise?  
Antony: Yes, there is a way. You can join me in my quest to avenge Caesar. I know it  
is not your nature to betray a friend, but is is for the good of the people.  
Every citizen thinks ill of all the conspirators, even you. Turning against  
him will be to the citizen's advantage, and you will rid yourself of a guilty  
conscience. Kill two birds with one stone.   
Brutus: Well, it isn't because I despise Cassius, but this is for the good of the  
people... count me in.  
Antony: It is an honor to welcome you to our alliance, Brutus. However, you must not  
reveal to Cassius our true intent and you must befriend him at all costs. Have  
him meet me in front of Pompey's statue when the sun rises. I must take leave  
and inform Octavius. Pleasant dreams, Brutus.  
Brutus: Farewell, Antony.  
  
-Antony Exits to the orchard.-  
  
Antony: This is excellent. Everything is running smoothly. I have gained Brutus'   
trust the same way Cassius manipulated him. Brutus will definitely listen  
to me, since it's for the 'good of the people.' The blood of two murderers  
shall drip from Pompey's statue come tomorrow.  
  
sc. iii  
Brutus, unknowingly played as the pawn... again... converses with Cassius.  
Cassius, already preoccupied in his conversation with Casca and Decius Brutus,  
still trusts Brutus.  
  
-Brutus at his bedroom, still-  
  
Brutus: Betraying Cassius... it's for the benefit of the people. O, I cannot sleep. I  
need to talk to Cassius.  
  
-Brutus leaves and heads for Cassius' home-  
-Cassius' home-  
  
Cassius: This is terrible, which one of us will be next? We can't just stay and wait  
to be slaughtered.  
Casca: They have already taken the lives of Cinna and Metellus.  
Decius: And Trebonius too.  
Cassius: Four the seven remain. We must leave Rome as soon as possible.  
Decius: Or make peace with Antony.  
Casca: Don't be foolish, Decius. Cassius is the brains of all this. Of course, we   
must flee.  
Cassius: Yes, now we must tell Brutus.  
  
-Enter Brutus-  
  
Brutus: Everyone, we must talk of our fate. What are we going to do about those   
bloodthirsty mobs yearning for the smell of our blood?  
Cassius: We flee. Take flight from Rome as soon as possible. The Fates have dealt  
us unfavorable cards and our threads are near their ends.  
Casca: Yes, we must leave before its too late. We are the next targets.  
Decius: We'll leave and change our names and live in another country!  
Brutus: I think leaving is our only option. We will leave at the first signs of dawn,  
when the mobs are at rest. Meet me in front of Pompey's statue. Let this be  
our attempt to escape Fate.  
  
-Brutus and everyone leaves-  
  
sc. iv  
Casca and Decius Brutus have been killed while returning home. Cassius   
impatiently waits for Brutus in front of Pompey's statue. Marc Antony meets him there  
and made Cassius expose his use of trickery to manipulate Brutus' mind. Brutus  
overheard and out of anger, he and Antony kills Cassius. Antony, in turn, kills Brutus.  
  
-In front of Pompey's statue-  
  
Cassius: Grr... where is that Brutus? I am at risk here. When the sun rises anymore,  
I am departing, with or without him!  
Mystery Voice: You're very impatient, aren't you Cassius?  
Cassius: Who's there?  
  
-Enter Antony, but Brutus is in the background, listening-  
  
Cassius: You. You're the one responsible for my misery and the death of my fellow  
conspirators! What have you done with Brutus?  
Antony: He has an appointment with Pluto, just like you will, once I'm finished with  
you!  
Cassius: Ah... Brutus, so noble and honorable, yet so foolish and gullible. No wonder  
you wait to kill me last.  
Antony: What are you saying.  
Cassius: You have no clue, do you? I was the one that turned everyone against Caesar.  
Just think of me as a master puppeteer and all the conspirators as my puppets.  
Brutus: !!!  
Antony: I see, so your cunning was what won them over. That's what friends are to you.  
  
-Brutus comes out-  
  
Cassius: Brutus! You're supposed to be dead!  
Brutus: I am dead. My spirit had died ever since I conspired against Caesar! For your  
uses of manipulation, you shall perish!  
  
-Brutus and Antony stab Cassius-  
  
Cassius: So, this is Fate... inevitable... merciless... betrayal.  
Antony: You have killed Cassius, but don't rejoice yet. Your end is near as well.  
Brutus: What?  
  
-Antony pulls out the same dagger Brutus used to kill Caesar-  
  
Antony: Brutus, you are a most honorable man. However, your honor does not wash away  
your sins of the past. You killed Caesar! He loved you and you betrayed him!  
He trusted you more than anyone and you betrayed him! Now, by they very dagger  
that marred Caesar the most, I kill you! With your noble blood on this dagger,  
shall you amend for your sins!  
  
-Antony stabs Brutus-  
  
Brutus: So, this is betrayal. I die satisfied, knowing all of my committed crimes. May  
I repent for... eternity...  
  
-Enter Octavius and Plebeians-  
  
Octavius: You have done it, valiant Antony! You have avenged my uncle, your friend.  
Antony: You are now emperor, Octavius. May your reign bring prosperity to all of   
Rome, like Caesar's reign did. Long live Octavius!  
Plebeians: Long live Octavius!!  
  
-All exit-  
-Enter Cinna, the Conspirator-  
  
Cinna: They didn't kill me. Poor Cinna the poet... killed for his bad verses... Oh  
well! As long as I didn't die! Now I must hide out for the rest of my life...  
I'll change my name to Maximus Decius Brutus! Muhahahaha!  
  
-Exit Cinna-  
  
A/N *Well? How was the ending? I did it with a group as an English project. My  
teacher said that it was 'Nicely Done'. What do you guys think? R&R okay?  
^_^ Peace :) 


End file.
